1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the general field of rocketry, orbital transfers and satellite station-keeping, as well as space vessel attitude control. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for maneuvering objects in low and zero-gravity environments using electromagnetic forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current state of the art in orbital transfers and station keeping involve reaction rockets using a variety of fuels, either chemical or electrostatic acceleration. Chemically-fueled rockets require that fuel be brought along, and this limits the performance of the rocket through the rocket equation.ΔV=Isp·g·ln(Mo/Mf)where ΔV is the velocity change given the specific impulse of the rocket motor (Isp), the gravitational constant (g), and the logarithm of the ratio of weights before (Mo) and after (Mf) the burn.
It would be desirable if alternative techniques were available to stop, slow, and divert objects in low-gravity (orbital) and zero-gravity environments.